kimetsu_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 22
is the twenty-second episode of the Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba anime. After the battle on Mount Natagumo, Tanjiro, and Nezuko are taken into custody and transferred to the Demon Slayer Corps headquarters. This is where the Hashira Meeting between the head of the Corps, Ubuyashiki, and the Hashiras, the most powerful swordsmen in the Corps, is to be held. Tanjiro is put on trial by the Hashiras for violating Corps rules by protecting a demon. And the Wind Hashira, Sanemi Shinazugawa, draws his sword against Nezuko. Plot Tanjiro is arrested by the Demon Slayer Corps and brought to headquarters for accompanying a demon. He is brought before five of the Hashiras and Shinobu reveals he's going to be put on trial. Kyojuro Rengoku, the Flame Hashira, enthusiastically interrupts and declares that there is no need for a trial and they should behead Tanjiro for working with a demon. Tengen Uzui, the Sound Hashira adds that he'll decapitate them both flamboyantly. Mitsuri Kanroji, the Love Hashira, laments having to kill children. Gyomei Himejima, the Stone Hashira pities Tanjiro while Muichiro Tokito, the Mist Hashira, is busy daydreaming. Tanjiro appears to ignore them and looks around for Nezuko. The Kakushi member scolds him and explains the Hashiras are the nine strongest swordsmen in the Demon Slayer Corps. Tanjiro calls out for his allies but, Iguro Obanai, the Serpent Hashira, interjects and says that Giyu, the Water Hashira, needs to be punished as well. Shinobu, the Insect Hashira, suggests they focus on a penalty later since Giyu came without resisting. Shinobu wants to hear Tanjiro's story for herself and he explains that Nezuko is his sister and she would never attack a human. Iguro doesn't believe him and Tengen points out that Nezuko may still eat a demon one day. Mitsuri tells everyone that they should wait for the master's permission to deal with this. Tanjiro claims that Nezuko can fight alongside demon slayers, but he's interrupted by the arrival of Sanemi Shinazugawa, the Wind Hashira. Sanemi has Nezuko's box in his grip and Shinbou asks him to stay in line. He ignores her and stabs the box, injuring Nezuko and enraging her brother. Giyu says the Master will be arriving soon and distracts Sanemi, allowing Tanjiro to strike him with a powerful headbutt. Before the situation escalates any further, the Master of the Corps arrives. The Master, who appears to be a sickly blind man, announces he's thankful his children have made it safely to the semiannual Hashira Meeting. Sanemi greets the master properly and asks about the Kamado siblings. The Master announces he's sanctioned their situation and asks the Hashiras to accept it. However, most of the Hashiras refuse and the Master reveals a letter sent by a former Hashira, Sakonji Urokodaki. In his letter, Urokodaki explains that Nezuko will never harm a human being and in the event she ever does, Giyu, Urokodaki, and Tanjiro will atone by committed seppuku. Sanemi and Kyojuro claim that seppuku isn't enough to atone for the humans she might kill. The Master argues that they cannot prove Nezuko will kill a human and asks for a more convincing argument. He reveals that Tanjiro has encountered Kibutsuji and the Hashiras start frantically questioning him. The Master silences everyone with a simple gesture and adds that Kibusuji has revealed himself for the first time and he likely didn't foresee this anomaly within Nezuko. Even so, Sanemi refuses and tries to prove Nezuko is an evil demon using his own blood. He takes Nezuko in the shade and injures her, trying to force her to act on bloodlust. Iguro stops Tanjiro from moving and Nezuko appears from her box. Undeniably angry, Nezuko stands before a bleeding Sanemi and everyone watches with great tension for Nezuko's next move. Characters ;MAIN *Tanjiro Kamado *Nezuko Kamado ;SUPPORTING *Giyu Tomioka *Shinobu Kocho ;NEW *Tengen Uzui *Mitsuri Kanroji *Kyojuro Rengoku *Muichiro Tokito *Gyomei Himejima *Sanemi Shinazugawa *Kagaya Ubuyashiki ;MENTIONED *Zenitsu Agatsuma *Inosuke Hashibira *Muzan Kibutsuji *Sakonji Urokodaki ;FLASHBACK *Kazumi Location *Demon Slayer Corps Headquarters Battles & Events *Trial by Hashira Navigation